Ratso Catso
Ratso Catso is a neighbourhood cat who appears to be Wowser's rival/sometimes Wowser's friend. He is an annoying black & white cat who often sabotages the Professor's inventions. Likes Everything made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Turner Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Midway, Burger King, Arby's, KFC, White Castle, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, Captain D's, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Little Caesar's, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Beverages made by PepsiCo, and Taking over Planet Earth, Scootatoo Dash, Gage Hinstala, Angelica Pickles, Ludo, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Moe and Joe, other bad users, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Free Willy, Nickelodeon Universe, Six Flags, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cats Don't Dance, Osmosis Jones, Happy Feet, Sugary Cereals, Gross Food, Harry Potter film saga, The Hobbit (film saga), Toy Story trilogy, Ice Age trilogy, Open Season trilogy, Shrek trilogy, Star Wars trilogy, Marvel and DC Superheroes, The Smurfs, Madagascar trilogy, Storks, The LEGO Movie, Pacific Rim, SpongeBob SquarePants, Ren and Stimpy, Rugrats, Dragon Ball Z Kai, The Fairly Odd Parents, The Loud House, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Indiana Jones, Kappa Mikey, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Popeye, Betty Boop, Handy Manny, Rolie Polie Olie, Babar, Ruby Gloom, Franklin, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Max & Ruby, My Dad the Rockstar, Stickin Around, Ned's Newt, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Little Bear, Oswald, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Cyberchase, Scaredy Squirrel, Alias the Jester, Jamie and the Magic Torch, The Avengers, WWE, Call of Duty, Halo 4, Battlefield Earth, Star Trek trilogy, Inspector Gadget (that has Nelvana and FremantleMedia on it), Transformers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sanjay & Craig, Back at the Barnyard, CatDog, The Angry Beavers, Littlest Pet Shop, Hey Arnold, Rocko's Modern Life, Duckman, Robot Chicken, Rick & Morty, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Mr. Pickles, Superjail, China, Il, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Squidbillies, Skylanders, Rayman video games, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Daler Mehndi, Meghan Trainor, Maroon 5, Flo Rida, One Direction, etc. Dislikes Everything made by Disney, Universal, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, Columbia, TriStar, Screen Gems, Lionsgate, HIT Entertainment, Mattel, PBS Kids, DIC Entertainment, DHX Media, Cookie Jar, Toei Animation, Viz Media, Britt Allcroft, BBC, Don Bluth, Walter Lantz, Amblin Entertainment, Steven Spielberg, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Namco, Beverages made by Coca-Cola, Gorgonzola Cheese, Yorkshire Pudding, fruits, vegetables, getting in trouble at school, Sarah West, losing his privileges, getting sent to Military School, being annoyed by Kooky Von Koopa, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja, Lab Rats, Pepper Ann, The Lion Guard, Wander Over Yonder, Fluppy Dogs, Recess, Teacher's Pet, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Jessie, KC Undercover, Austin and Ally, Thomas and Friends, Barney, Teletubbies, Octonauts, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Curious George, Sesame Street, Caillou, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Kipper, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, The Wiggles, Astroblast, The Doodlebops, 64 Zoo Lane, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, 3rd & Bird, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy Time, Higglytown Heroes, Charlie and Lola, Peep and the Big Wide World, Between the Lions, Fetch with Ruff Ruffman, Wild Kratts, Peg+Cat, Nature Cat, Chuggington, Fireman Sam, Pajanimals, Salty's Lighthouse, Roary the Racing Car, Jojo's Circus, PB&J Otter, Stanley, Franny's Feet, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Disney Princess movies, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Fox and the Crow, The Rescuers Down Under, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, Once Upon A Forest, Tom Saywer, Balto, The Land Before Time, An American Tail movies, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Space Goofs, All Dogs go to Heaven, Mickey Mouse, The Pink Panther, MGM Cartoons, The Lion King, Timon and Pumbaa, Doctor Who, Free Birds, DuckTales, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Darkwing Duck, TaleSpin, Winnie the Pooh, The Book of Life, Despicable Me trilogy, The Secret Life of Pets, The Lorax, The Cat in the Cat, Hop, The Muppets, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, James Bond, Jr., Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Barbie, being grounded (especially when Ratso Catso is grounded for a week, a month, or a year by whoever gets to ground Ratso Catso), retro music, Sparky's New Bike (Sarah West's theme tune), children, that he has to be forced to babysit, Billy Joel, Elton John, Walt Disney World, Sea World, Universal Studios, etc. Category:Marvel Paramount Comedy Central Nickelodeon Warner Bros DC Comics Adult Swim Movie TV Show Lovers Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Marvel fans Category:Warner Bros. fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Family Guy Fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Adult Swim Fan Category:Dora fans Category:Adventure Time fans Category:Blue's Clues Fans Category:Male Characters Who Like Spongebob Category:Spongebob fans Category:Fairly Odd Parents Fan Category:Star Wars fans Category:Pixar fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Transformers fans Category:DC Comics fans Category:Dragonball Z fans Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:South Park fans Category:Shrek fans Category:American Dad fans Category:Call Of Duty Fans Category:Minecraft Fans Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Comedy Central fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:Regular Show fans Category:Steven Universe Fans Category:People who like FNaF Category:Gi Joe Fan Category:Burger King fans Category:Fans Of The Smurfs Category:Arby's Fans Category:Chuck E. Cheese Lovers Category:People Who Like FNaF2 Category:Troublemakers Category:Bad Characters Category:Grounded cats Category:Cats Category:Sometimes Evil Category:House Cats Category:Evil Cats Category:Big Jerks Category:Bad Guys Category:Grounded For Life Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Bad Fictional Character Category:European characters